Set Edrift on Memory Bliss
by numbuh0051
Summary: As Marie Kanker prepares to meet Double-D again for the first time in eight years, she muses about their last moment together. Made for StarUchiha's Edd/Marie one-shot contest.


**Author's Note: **

_fir·ma·ment_/ˈfərməmənt/ 1. The heavens or the sky, esp. when regarded as a tangible thing. 2. A sphere or world viewed as a collection of people. This story takes the word and makes it a symbolic representation of Marie's mind, thoughts, and feelings. And just as storms ravage the sky, they also do her. Enjoy!

Marie Kanker sat at her desk, trying to maintain the façade of looking like she was diligently researching her next story. Though her fingers were flying through the small package of research papers that Gilbert had left for her, her mind was flying through something else entirely.

Double-D. The person who, at the young age of twelve, had stolen her heart and refused to give it back. The boy who steadfastly rejected giving his affection to her although she was more then ready to reciprocate it in full. The boy who she hadn't seen in eight years.

Marie leaned her head back in her chair and reminisced over the confusing history they shared. After meeting for the first time, Marie made it her purpose in life to annoy and flirt with him every chance she got. Most of time, Double-D ended up covered in red lipstick and running for his life while she gleefully chased him.

On the eve of their thirteenth year, however, Double-D finally suggested a truce and the two became friends. While Marie enjoyed having an amiable relationship with him, it didn't stop her from continuing to flirt and kiss him, despite his protests.

However, it seemed that as they began high school, Double-D became less fearful and more annoyed at her antics. He claimed that she was entirely too old to be behaving in that manner and should cease immediately. She would usually respond with a swear word (these were the years she was experimenting with cursing) and he would gasp and demand, "Why, under the great firmament of the sky, would you use such language?". Marie would just smirk and murmur some snide little compliment in his ear before continuing to kiss him.

They remained very good friends until they were both seventeen. That was the year Double-D had graduated early and was to leave for college. Eddy had thrown him a party the night before he was going to board his plane.

Marie closed her eyes and remembered that party in all its details:

"You think Big Ed's gonna be there?" May asked in her perpetually nasal voice.

Lee elbowed her hard and replied, "DUH, he been his best friend since they were in diapers! What do you think?"

Turning to her other sister, she asked, "Hey Marie, how much ya think you're gonna miss him?"

Marie shrugged and answered, "I don't know. It's not like I'm never gonna see him again or something."

She patted her hair absently and changed the subject. In truth, she knew she was going to miss him very badly and this _was_ probably the last time she would see him. The thought of this cut her to the heart and she decided to make the upcoming night one that would be special.

To start with, she had carefully saved for a beautiful watch she had seen in the window of a jewelry store. After completing a number of odd jobs (the ones for Rolf being the oddest) she was finally able to buy the timepiece and spent much time picking out the proper wrapping paper and card to complement it.

On the day of the party, she looked at herself in the mirror and rejected the usual emo/rocker style that she had donned since she was fifteen. Instead, she put on a flowing light blue chiffon dress that had been a gift to her from her aunty and applied her makeup as delicately as she could.

Now as she and her sisters made their way to Eddy's house, she was buzzing with nervous anticipation of the evening. For once in her life, she was completely unsure of what to expect and how she was going to present her gift to him. She knew she wanted to have a moment alone to do it but would it be better for it to be before or after the party?

When they arrived, though, it was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to catch him at the moment. Everyone had crowded around him, either congratulating him, giving gifts and card, or just talking to each other. Either way they were completely obliterating him from her view. She growled and tried to shove through the mass of teenagers but was only pushed further back.

After a little more jostling, however, she was finally able to squeeze in next to him.

"Hey, Muf-Double-D!" she greeted enthusiastically, right before she was shoved right into his chest.

Double-D squealed pitifully as her elbows met his ribs.

After recovering, he replied, "Why, hello, Marie! It is quite congested here, isn't it? I would have never thought so many people would come!"

He gave her his usual gap-toothed grin and she blushed lightly. During their years in high school, he had undergone a growth spurt and was a little over six feet. He was still thin and very fragile but his shoulders has widened and very nearly gave the impression of a masculine physique. His chin, though large in childhood, now gave him a distinguished air. Besides the obvious changes puberty had brought, he had also allowed his hair to grow out slightly to frame his face and the effect was very handsome.

Marie shook her head rapidly and looked back up at him as he said, softly, "Marie, you look very lovely tonight."

She could feel her cheeks flare again and grumbled, "Yeah, whatever, it's just something my aunty got for me."

"She's in the kitchen. Perhaps you should show her how you appear in your gown," he suggested.

Before she could reply, he was tugged away by Ed and Eddy, who dragged him over to Nazz. Marie glowered at them for a minutes before giving it up and taking his advice to see her aunt.

After showing her and listening to her endless compliments and gasps of enchantment, not to mention her mother's sobs of how grown up she was, she tried to look for Double-D again. Unfortunately, each time she attempted to approach him, someone else would grab him, or talk to him, or insist on giving a speech about him.

The whole night passed by in this manner and, to her dismay, by the time the party was over at midnight, she still held his present in her lap. Watching as all the guests drifted out, she decided she had to act right now.

"Double-D!" she called as she rushed to stand next to him "Can I talk to you, alone?"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Marie, if this is one of your tricks…"

"It's not. Trust me."

Hesitantly, he allowed her to take his hand and lead him into the backyard. The moon was out in full force and cast a glow over both of them. To Marie, it almost made the garden look melancholy and she felt her eyes tear up.

"Marie! Are you well?" her companion asked with concern.

She hastily rubbed away her tears and replied, nonchalantly, "Yeah, I'm fine. A bug just flew in my eye."

He stared at her before saying, "All…right. Well, Marie, here we are. What is it you wanted to say?"

She earnestly held out her present and watched as a smile grew on his face.

"Oh, Marie! You didn't have to!"

"Course, I did," she grinned.

Double-D began to carefully unwrap the gift and fold the wrapping paper.

"Double-D, I didn't give you the darn box, just rip it open!"

"Oh, but I want to save the paper, as well."

When he finally removed the wrapping, he opened the small box and gazed at the beautiful watch nestled inside.

"Oh, Marie, I…I don't know what to say. This timepiece is just indescribable. I hope it was not expensive."

She smirked and replied, "Come on, only the best for you, Sweetie!"

He wrapped it around his wrist while still marveling at it.

"This is such a wonderful present, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

She glanced at him sadly and said softly, "You don't have to. I wanted to give it to you. It wasn't that hard or anything."

The two stood there for a moment, awkwardly looking everywhere except at each other. Finally, Double-D broke the silence with, "I have said goodbye to everyone except for you."

"Yeah, well, don't gush or anything," Marie laughed, trying to force down her tears "Ya know I hate that."

"Yes, I do," he chuckled "I shall make it as unsentimental as humanly possible." He cleared his throat and began, "Well, I shall miss you a great deal. I suppose this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she whispered.

"Thank you exceedingly for the lovely present and I shall make sure to correspond with you," he added "Will you write to me, as well?"

Marie didn't answer. Instead, she took his head in her hands and caressed it. After this, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tipped her head up, and gently kissed his lips. She felt a tingle go up her spine and cause her heart to palpitate. It was the first time that she had kissed him without stalking him and holding him down first. She was actually showing him affection in a way that would befit a woman.

Whether or not he enjoyed it, she wasn't so sure of, for, as soon as she pulled away, she ran to her house, threw herself on her bed, and finally let her tears flow and soak her pillow.

Marie often thought of that night and wondered what was going through Double-D's mind during that fleeting moment. Was he pleased? Or simply too shocked to react? Whatever feelings he had during their kiss he didn't disclose to her, for, though they wrote to each other frequently, that night was never mentioned between them.

Now, as Marie sat up and stared at her computer screen, they were going to be thrown together again. Should she ask him about that night? Did he still wear that watch?

She jumped as her phone began to jingle incessantly. He was calling. His plane had probably come in and he was calling to make arrangements for her to pick him up. Marie bit her lip and banished all thoughts of the party from her head. The past is the past and he probably doesn't care anyway.

Picking up the phone, she sighed before answering coyly, "Hey, Muffin? Ya want me to pick you up or what?"


End file.
